Do Arbiters get sick?
by DecimIsSoHot
Summary: Yes, indeed they do as Chiyuki soon finds out. A guilty pleasure of mine, sickfic. Don't like this kind of thing, please don't read. Mostly for my personal pleasure anyway. Thank you!


He'd not long since asked it himself.

"Are you perhaps not feeling well?"

Chiyuki shook her head, straighting herself up from leaning on the bar. "It's nothing," she sighed. "Still trying to wrap my head around everything."

"I see," the Arbiter plainly replied.

Two months had passed already, and she still couldn't grasp what she had witnessed here. She would admit she'd found it hard working alongside someone such as Decim, what with his hobby and all, but she could see he was at least trying. And she had at least tried to understand that it wasn't a hobby, but a remembrance for all those that he admired. He seemed sweet enough, but there just wasn't any feeling behind anything he ever said. She had found it somewhat annoying. That look on his face too, would it hurt for him to smile?

"Can I get you anything before our guests arrive?" he asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh," she questioned.

"Would you like anything before our guests arrive?" he repeated.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Wait, I thought you said..."

"I received a call from Nona, one of the Arbiters is out of sorts. I have been tasked with taking the extra few."

"Oh, overtime then. Lovely."

Decim looked to her. "You're welcome to take a break whenever you feel. I can manage."

She shook her head. "Bartender, make me something strong." She grinned.

He nodded and set about making her a drink.

"You're not having one?" she asked curiously.

He took another glass, placing it on the bar with hers and filled them both. Chiyuki took hers as Decim took his.

"Here's to a long night," she said as she raised her glass.

Decim drank his just before her, he washed up and was just in the middle of drying the glasses when Quin sent him the memories of his next guests.

"Better go greet them," Chiyuki thought aloud as she slipped from the stool.

Decim waited behind the bar for Chiyuki to head back with two men in tow.

One young, one older. The older of the two sat himself down at the bar.

"Mind if I smoke?" he asked.

"You're welcome to," Decim allowed.

The man pulled out a cigar and lit it up.

"Give me your best, bartender."

"Right away," Decim nodded.

Chiyuki waited for the younger man to take a seat before going over the rules, which she'd heard countless times from Decim.

"A game, huh." The man smirked as he pressed the button revealing it to be the card game Trump. "Not bad."

"Chiyuki would you mind?" Decim asked.

"Me, but I know nothing about cards."

"Then allow me to explain," Decim started.

The younger man that had been quiet all this time decided to fill in for him now instead.

Decim looked to her. "Is that alright?"

"I guess so," she shrugged.

They all took a seat and the game was underway. Chiyuki made the odd slip ups, but apart from that it went rather smoothly.

"I'm beat," she yawned as Decim cleared up.

"You're fine to go to bed, as I said I can handle the rest."

"You sure?" she yawned again.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Alright, goodnight." She waved.

"Goodnight," he replied.

Chiyuki awoke the following morning to find Decim back behind the bar.

"How'd it all go?" she asked, taking a seat.

"Rather well," he simply stated.

"Oh, what happened there?" she asked, noticing a bandage around his hand.

It didn't hit him at first.

"You're hand," she gestured.

He looked down at his hand. "I'm not sure."

"You don't know?"

"I remember holding a glass, then..."

"Decim," she cut him off. "Are you alright?"

He looked to her, confusion set on his face.

"You look a little flushed," she told him.

He raised his good hand to his face. "I'm flushed?" he questioned.

Chiyuki nodded, just about to open her mouth when she noticed that the memories of their next guests were being sent through. He blinked, and his eye went back to normal once again.

"You're got a little colour to your face."

"I have?"

She gave a nod, wondering if everything was actually alright.

Decim snapped her out if it. "The guests will be here shortly."

"Oh right, yes."

The next pair to arrive had been set to play billiards. Decim and Chiyuki stood to the side as usual as the two men played on. Chiyuki had found herself rather distracted by what was going on to not pay much attention to the Arbiter standing beside her, who was now tugging at his bow tie. He eventually worked it loose and slipped it into his pocket, he then opened the top button of his shirt.

"I'm not gonna lose!" one of the men screamed, running at the other with his cue stick

"Decim! Stop him!" Chiyuki screamed.

The Arbiter soon put a stop to it, forcing the man to hang a short way away on thin silvery wires.

"Let me go you bastard, this isn't fair!" the man cried.

Decim wished them well on their journey, but Chiyuki was a little furious.

"You cut that short, didn't you."

"I apologise. I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, where's your tie?" she now wondered.

"Apologies for my dishevelled look, but I was feeling a little uncomfortable with it on."

"You sure you're alright?" she eyed him up.

He nodded, though as the day wore on Chiyuki was starting to get the feeling something was defiantly wrong. Decim had now discarded his waistcoat and apron, saying they were far too warm and uncomfortable to be worn. She also noticed his hand resting upon his stomach as he stood or rather tried to stand still as the night wore on.

"Decim," she glanced his way. "Are you not feeling well?"

He shook his head. "I feel rather sick."

"You're not going to..."

She was cut off at how he bent over slighlty, and what followed had been quite expected.

"I'm so sorry," he choked up, shaking slightly with his hand over his mouth.

The two men stopped their game to look over at what was going on.

"Well don't just stand there," she frowned, quickly reaching out to take his unsoiled hand to lead him out. "Try to hold off until you get to the toilet, alright?"

He did try, but ended up catching the carpet next.

"Decim," she huffed.

"I'm very sorry," were the only words he could muster.

"Quickly," she demanded, throwing open the door to the toilet.

Once he was in the room, he immediately dropped down in front of the porcelain pot and proceeded to chuck up his guts.

"Why'd you leave it until the last second?' Chiyuki scolded him.

"I don't know," he sighed, as he rested his head upon his arm on the toilet seat.

His famous words Chiyuki huffed.

"I can see you're quite mad at me," he voice trembled slightly.

"What would you have done if I wasn't there?" she asked annoyed.

He was just about to say something when he was once again heaving into the bowl.

"It hurts," he panted as he now started dry heaving.

Chiyuki sighed heavily, for some reason she couldn't be mad at him.

"Have you ever been sick before?" she asked softly while seating herself behind him to rub his back.

He shook his head slowly. "Not like this."

"You must have been doing something right for all those five years."

"I do what I always do," he murmured.

"Never mind," she chuckled as she found herself leaning into his back, her arms snaking around to his front.

She hadn't realised she was hugging him, all she knew was he needed comforting and that he was so warm and oh so inviting. His hand came to rest upon hers and she jumped back in shock, slipping her arms free of him.

It was her turn to apologise. "I'm so sorry."

Decim didn't seem to mind one bit, but that was because the poor man was way out of his comfort zone already.

Her blush slowly faded as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Decim!"

"Hm," he groaned.

"You can't sleep here," she warned him. "It's better for you to be in bed."

"Bed," he grumbled.

"Yes, it's comfortable and more hygienic."

She pulled him back to then flush the toilet.

"Come on," she said as she took his arm.

He pulled himself to his feet, but swayed slightly, his hand instinctively going to his face.

"Think you can make it?" she questioned.

He gave a small nod, lowering his hand as Chiyuki lead him out over to his own quarters. Once there she allowed him to sit on the bed as she now set about taking off his shoes.

"You don't have to do that," he sighed.

"Like you're quite capable of doing it yourself."

He swallowed heavily.

"Still feeling sick?"

He nodded.

"I'll get these off quickly then and you can lie down and rest."

Suddenly it hit him. "The guests, the bar, Nona..."

"I'll sort all that out, you concentrate on getting better."

"Thank you very much. I don't deserve all this."

"Decim!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry," he apologised.

"Enough," she snapped, finally getting his shoes off. "Lay down!"

He did just that and Chiyuki covered him with his blanket.

"Get some rest."

"Thank you," he spoke softly and sleepily.

Chiyuki headed back to deal with the two men. "Sorry for all that, but would you mind explaining all that you remember."

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**First time being on here in what seems like a millennia.**


End file.
